1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an engine, in particular an engine using the Stirling cycle.
2. Background Art
Many different designs of Sterling engine have been devised since the first Sterling engine was invented in 1816. It would be desirable to provide an engine which can make use of ambient heat or waste heat efficiently.